As Love Blossoms, the World Crumbles
by ChigauBakemono
Summary: Dean and Cas are just starting to figure out their relationship, when everything starts to fall to pieces. Sam's in trouble. Will their love stay strong or will it crumble under the pressure. Can Sam be saved or will he finally meet his match. Rated T to be safe. Some graphic, but not much. Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first upload/fic. I have a poll as well to get you guys involved. I love criticism, so good and bad reviews are definitely welcome. I'm a huge destiel shipper, so of course this fic will be destiel. This is a bit of a preview/first chapter.**

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Save it Cas, I don't want to hear it. You didn't trust me. How many times have I helped you…Come to you when you called and needed my help? HOW MANY TIMES CAS!"

"Dean, I have been foolish. I don't want us to end. I trust you, I really do." pleaded Cas.

"Yeah, well I don't trust you anymore."

Dean turned his head away. He had such a sad and hurt look on his face that Cas couldn't take it anymore. He walked up, grabbed Dean and spun him around so that they were face to face. Cas leaned in and kissed Dean with such passion and love that at first Dean was shocked and started to resist, but Cas wouldn't have it. After a few seconds off struggling, Dean gave in and started to kiss back with as much force and love as Cas had used. One thing led to another and their clothes were coming off. With all the excitement and ripping of clothes, they fell on top of each other onto the bed.

 _Creak_

"Hey so about the…Oh my God!"

Sam had just opened the door to find Dean and Cas half naked, on top of each other fooling around in bed. At first he had a look of shock on his face but it quickly turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh...uh, this isn't what it looks..."

"Oh man, you know what? I completely forgot to get the pie. I'm just gonna go back and get some, cause I know how you like your pie." Sam winked at Dean and continued saying, "It may take ALL night, so I won't be back til' the morning…or maybe lunch. Who knows?"

Sam gave a shrug trying to act all innocent like nothing was happening and then left with a _Click_ of the door.

Dean and Cas looked at each other a little in shock when a huge smile spread across their faces.

"Well…um...that was…" Dean had started to say when the creak of the door came again.

"Oh man, sorry guys. I just forgot the keys to the truck." Sam said as he hurried to grab them.

"Have fun you two. And try not to stay up too late." Sam said with a little chuckle and left for the second time.

Dean started to laugh hysterically beside Cas. Cas just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't understand what is so funny Dean."

This made Dean laugh even harder than before until tears were streaming down his face, while Cas still had a puzzled look on his face.

"Dean…I don't…" but before Cas could finish Dean had him around the neck and was kissing him passionately like they were before Sam interrupted. Cas forgot what he was going to say and gave into Dean. Dean broke away and said to Cas "I've always wanted to do this."

"I don't understand Dean, what…." Cas started but was stopped when Dean put a finger over his lips and whispered. "Now where were we... Oh, I remember."

And with that Dean grabbed Cas and threw him underneath him.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile. It's a destiel vs merthur. It will determine as to what fic I will focus more on.**

 **...til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 of ALBTWC. I figured I'd give you a little more of this story as I have most of this one finished. I also like review so I can know what goes on in the minds of my readers, so don't be afraid to review or even pm me if you wish.**

 _Yawn_

Dean opened his eyes and looked over to see Cas snuggled up against him. Dean noticed he was still asleep and not wanting to wake him, carefully slid Cas off of him and slipped out of bed. Cas made a little grunt, but stayed asleep for the most part.

 _That was the best night of my life!_ Dean thought.

He decided he was going to have a shower and get dressed, when he noticed his phone was blinking a little red light. Slowly, he walked over to it and noticed he had several massages and that they were all from Sam.

 _Hmm, that's weird. Why would Sammy call_ _me t_ _hat many times, especially when he knows what we were doing?_ Dean thought.

A shiver went down Dean' spine as he realized that the only reason for Sam to call that many times is if he was in some serious trouble. Dean ran to the phone and picked it up with shaky hands. He pressed play and held it to his ear, anxious to hear what his brother had called about.

"Hey Dean, so I figured out what the thing is. It's a…"

The line went dead and then the next message played, "Dean…I'm… At…" and again the line went dead.

There was one last message, but by then Dean was having trouble breathing and was going into full panic mode. He was almost to the point of hyperventilating. Dean listened to the last message, but all that was on it was some static with a very strange noise in the background, almost like a high pitched screech. It was so loud that Dean had to distance the phone from his ear.

Dean dropped his phone and immediately started packing all of the weapons and equipment he thought he might need. He didn't know what to expect at this point because Sammy hadn't gotten to mention what it was that took him. Right now Dean was thinking of the worst possible supernatural beings, Lucifer being the worst.

Little did he know that what they were dealing with was ten times worse than what they could have thought imaginable.

Cas started to stir in the bed and Dean realized that he had forgotten that Cas was still in the room with him. Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean with a smile on his face.

When he saw Dean' frightened expression he immediately dropped it and asked, "Dean, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Its…it's Sammy. The bastard got him!" he yelled. "He got Sammy! I knew I shouldn't have left him alone, especially when we didn't even know what we were dealing with. I was so stupid! God damn it! That son-of-a-bitch is going to pay! I swear to god if it's the last thing I'm going to do…" Dean angrily started mumbling to himself.

Cas could see the worried look on Dean's face and how serious he was, so he hurried out of bed and quickly dressed in his usually suit and trench coat, which were lying on the floor.

Cas gave a nod and Dean knew that he was ready to go. They left the motel in a hurry, with their arsenal of weapons that could have supplied a small army (but you can never be too sure in their line of work) and went to search for Sam before it was late.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile page. VOTE VOTE VOTE! :)**

 **...til next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 peeps! Yay! So were finally getting into some of the action good stuff, with some fluff in some of the later chapters. It took me forever to figure out what to name my monster but I finally found it, and it's pretty much what I imagined. It is a pre-existing legend, but I might put a bit of a spin on it to fit what I want, but not by much. Thanks for the follow and review. I love hearing them! :)**

 _ **Lakeland:**_ _**Thanks for the review! I'm not a huge smutty writer. I mean, I've tried and failed a little, so it won't get real smutty. I think the fluff works and so it'll be like that a lot with their relationship. I'm glad you like it though. I'm also a huge cliffy person, so there will be lots of em. The action stuff is coming up. I'm just getting it set up. :)**_

 **Sorry for such a late update. I haven't really picked any specific days when to post them. I get very busy sometimes with work and getting ready for college and such, but I will try not to let them go over a week without update, but who knows...**

The first thing they noticed when they got to Sam' motel was the mess. The place was completely trashed. It was obvious that Sam had put up a fight with whatever it was that took him.

There were blood splatters all over the floor and walls. They searched the room for any other clues that could lead them to what took Sam.

They didn't find a whole lot, but they did start to notice how some of the blood wasn't entirely red, while the rest of it was. The blood also smelt different. It didn't smell as coppery like blood usually smells, but he just couldn't place what it was. Dean was just a little proud of Sammy for wounding it and a little satisfied that Sam went down swinging, but that quickly vanished as Dean thought about Sam' wounds and how he might seriously be hurt.

Cas could see Dean was afraid for his brother, but also angry at the thing that took him. Not to say that Cas didn't feel the same, but he feared Dean might do something stupid that would end up getting one or both of them killed. Cas knew that Dean would do anything to get his brother back, even at his own life. Dean and Sam had a special connection to each other and always stuck together. There's nothing they wouldn't do for each other. It was a little unhealthy in Cas' mind, but considering what happened with their parents and all, he couldn't blame them for clinging to each other. If Dean was happy, that's all that mattered to him.

Cas didn't hate Sam or anything. It was quite the opposite. He thought of the 3 of them as a family and he would do anything for either of them. He felt the same way as Dean about what happened to Sam, but he was determined to find him without anybody ending up dead. Since Cas was dating Dean, Sam was practically his brother too, and that meant protecting him as well as Dean. He knew he had to do something to help Dean and Sam.

"Dean. I'm going to go and see if I can find Sam. It shouldn't take long. I'll be right back. Will you be ok on your own?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just…find him," Dean pleaded.

Cas walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "We'll find him."

Dean nodded his head.

Cas gave him a quick kiss and disappeared, leaving Dean alone in Sam' temporary living space.

" _Sam had only gone to the motel up the street from_ _us_ _, not even a block away._ _He_ _wasn't even that far, but apparently he wasn't close enough for me to help keep him out of harms way,"_ Dean thought. He kept blaming himself with if only'. " _If only I hadn't let my guard down. If only Sam hadn't left me and Cas alone for the night. If only Cas hadn't distracted me._ _If only, if only, if only._ _"_

But in the end no one was to blame. It was something that just came with the job and there was no way to predict that something like this would have happened, but Dean continued to blame himself. That was all he could think about and of course there were basically no clues that could help him find his baby brother. It didn't help that Sam was most definitely hurt….maybe even dead and there was nothing he could do. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam' laptop. It was lodged in between the mattress of the bed. He must have stuffed it there for Dean to find, so that whatever grabbed him wouldn't destroy it.

 _"T_ _hank god! That's my little brother! Smart thinking Sammy!"_ Dean thought.

He rushed over to the bed and pulled it out. He sat down on the bed and opened it up. The browser was open on a site about Ekimmu.

"Holy crap!" Dean said aloud, as he lost his grip on the laptop and it slipped to the floor below.

Beside Dean, Cas appeared and said, "I found him."

Cas saw the fearful look on Deans face and was about to ask what was wrong when Dean spoke.

"I know and it doesn't look good."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **There's a link on my profile page if you wanted to look up my monster to get a better feel on what it is and such. It's from a Mesopotamia legend. ohhh...**

 **Vote in my poll. It's still up there.**

 **...til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up now. It's starting to build up. The next few chapters will involve Sammy's recue and Dean coming face to face with the monster. There's a little destiel fluff in this chapter, but not much. Some more of that will come later...hehehe! :P**

 **Also I love reviews! Tell me how I'm doing. Does it suck? Is it good? Bad? Ok? Let me know.**

Cas had brought Dean to a worn out, brick building that was about 30m away from the place Sam was being held. They brought the weapons they took with them and had them scattered in piles on the floor. Dean was crouched by a window long past its due date, with rusted areas, that looked like the wind would blow it away into dust. Binoculars were held up to his eyes, scoping out the building across from them because the _thing_ in there with Sam would kill them in a heartbeat if they didn't have a thorough strategy. They knew they had to go about this smart, because if they didn't then both themselves and Sam would end up in a grave, except for Cas of course. He'd probably find himself in purgatory instead of his home. Although Cas is an angel, he is technically a supernatural being and all supernatural beings end up in purgatory once they die. Purgatory is a place between heaven and hell with endless amounts of monster and beasts that hunt you like a wolf. Nothing in there is living, nor are they dead either. They just exist, and are very vengeful, hoping and praying for you to cross their path, so they can kill and maim you.

As Dean stared out the window, Cas crept up behind Dean and asked, "What do you see Dean?"

"Shh," was all Cas received from Dean as he continued to stare at the building across the street, darting his head left and right, as if to memorize every detail. And maybe he was. Cas wouldn't doubt it, so he stayed quiet behind Dean and waited for him to finish.

Finally Dean put down the binoculars and turned to look at Cas. "Ok, so far I don't see the Ekimmu, but that doesn't mean he isn't lurking around somewhere. I can just make out Sam though..." Dean trailed off getting a haunted look in his eyes.

"..And it looks bad Cas," he finished. "But I think we can get in."

At this Cas perked his head up. "You know Dean, I could just go in and grab him. From what I could tell, there isn't any angel proofing or shielding of any kind on the place. I don't feel any resistance or push from the building that would tell me otherwise, so I believe the only thing protecting it is the Ekimmu . I can try to get to him..I mean, what harm could it do?"

"No! I don't want you in there alone, with that _thing,_ especially without protection. It's most likely a trap and I'm not going to let you walk in there alone," Dean said.

Cas could see the worry evident in Deans eyes, but he was determined to help save Sam. Sam was a dear friend and like a brother to him. Plus he didn't like seeing his lover in such distress.

"I can do this Dean. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Plus I'm not completely helpless, I do have this," Cas smirked as he flashed his angel blade.

Before Dean could object, Cas had flashed out of the room.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...til next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Yay! Things are picking up now. We'll be getting some more action scenes next. Review are what I like! :)**

Cas knew Dean would be furious once he got back, but this was something he had to do. If Cas brought Sam back with him, then this possibly suicidal trip wouldn't be for nothing. Cas was brought out of his thoughts as he appeared behind a big, steel shelf, filled with random junk that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. There were old musty boxes shoved onto them, with pieces of metal and steel hanging out of it. Half of the stuff was complete gibberish to Cas, so he chose to ignore it and instead focused all his attention on his surroundings.

He peeked around the side of the shelf, keeping his guard up the whole time. He saw that the inside of the building was quite bare. Just cold, grey steel walls surrounded it, covered in rust and grime from the many years of disuse. Other than the shelf and a few barrels of what he thought might be oil or really murky water, was a lone chair centred in the middle of room. Upon closer inspection of it, he noticed that a figure was hanging limp in it, tied by his arms and legs to the metal. It was Sam! He was tied, gagged and was unconscious. Blood coated his body and he looked extremely pale. At first glance, Cas thought he might be dead, but then he noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest and the little puffs of air that came out of his mouth from the coldness of the building.

'Phew,' Cas thought. 'Thank god he's still alive.'

Cas suddenly had a feeling that this felt a little too easy and had him on his guard. Why was nobody guarding him? Why was he just sitting in the middle of the room? He couldn't figure out what was going on, but immediately assumed it had to be a trap of some kind. He just didn't know if it was a trap for him or for Dean, but he went with the latter. It appeared it didn't expect an angel because the building was bare of any angel sigils. Since it looked like he might have just gotten lucky, he went on with the plan. All he had to do was touch Sam and they'd both be gone before the Ekimmu even noticed Sam was missing.

Cas cautiously stepped out from behind the shelf with his angel blade in hand and made his way toward Sam. He made sure to have his guard up at all times, just in case something happened because you never know. It's better to be safe then sorry he thought. He constantly looked all around him, moving towards Sam until he finally stood before him. He reached out, but as soon as he touched Sam, his eyes flew open. Sam' eyes darted everywhere in a panic until they finally settled on Cas and he relaxed a little.

"Cas?" Sam mumbled though the gag.

"Yes Sam. I've come to take you away from here. Dean is waiting for us across the street."

As soon as the last words left Cas' mouth, Sam started to shake his head screaming NO from behind the gag. Cas was confused as to why Sam reacted like that. Why was he saying no?

Cas removed the gag and asked, "Why don't you want to leave? I thought you would want to get out of here?"

It looked like Sam was having trouble getting his mouth to speak, be he managed it. "Trap...it's a trap...for Dean... and...if I leave...they'll come...after him. They know he's across...the street looking in. They'll...kill him. I'm both the bait...and the only...protection he has." Sam finished.

Cas could see that Sam was close to crying. He could see the tears building up in his eyes and it broke his heart. To see someone as strong as Sam, reduced to...this. Cas hated to see him look like this. He didn't know what to do, but Sam broke him out of his thoughts and said, "Go to Dean and warn him. Leave. Don't worry...about me. Go!"

Cas didn't know what to do, but when he looked at Sam and saw the pleading look he was giving him, he couldn't say no. Sam was practically begging and who was he to say no to that.

"I'll be back for you. I promise," Cas said sadly.

He saw Sam smile and returned the gag to his mouth.

"Thanks Cas," Sam mumbled.

Cas gave one last head nod and then disappeared.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...til next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! yay! So things are finally getting a little more serious and shit is about to go down. I know I've been really lacking on the action and that's all about to change in the next few chapters. Again, I love reviews so don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts! :)**

When Cas returned to Dean, he found Dean packing up and loading the guns and other weapons into a burlap. He had just slung it over his shoulder and was ready to bolt out the door, when he noticed Cas.

"Dean, stop!"

Dean was a little shocked and cocked his pistol to hold it up at Cas. Dean then lowered the weapon and swore. At first he looked relieved, but then he looked around and noticed that Sam was nowhere in sight. Anger mixed with worry splayed across his face.

"Where the hell is Sam, Cas! Where is my brother! You said you would get him, now where the hell is he!" Dean yelled, but Cas could hear it was lined with desperation.

Cas flinched under his yelling, but quickly told Dean what had happened and what Sam had said. Dean took a deep breath and started to relax a little although Cas could still see the anger and fear in his eyes.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What is he thinking! Does he really think I'm just going to leave him in the hands of that Ekimmu! It will kill him! I don't care what he says, we are saving him from that bastard and there's nothing he can do to stop me! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch and make it wish it never lived!" Dean screamed.

"I was thinking the same thing, but the only way to successfully rescue Sam is to kill the Ekimmu, but if it's as powerful as you and Sam seem to think it is, then we are going to have to come up with one hell of a plan. This thing isn't going to be easy to kill...if there even is a way to kill it," Cas said.

"I know," Dean sighed. "Is there only one?"

"As far as I can tell, yes, but I don't know for sure. I could go back and ask Sam."

"No!" I don't want Sammy knowing that I haven't left. He's worried about me getting killed, but I'm more worried about that monster killing Sam. He probably expects you to take me away from here whether I want to or not, but I know that that's not going to happen. Argh! This is so frustrating!"

Cas watched as Dean started to pace around the room. Every now and then, he'd hit some of the furniture or punch a wall. Cas didn't know what to do. He was worried for Dean and especially for Sam, but he couldn't stand by and watch Dean hurt himself. A small part of him wanted to comfort Dean and take away all the pain, but another part of him knew that would only make matters worse. Instead he was going to focus on coming up with a plan.

Dean on the other hand had already come up with a plan. He was going to distract the Ekimmu while Cas grabbed Sam. Then Cas would come back and help Dean kill the son-of-a-bitch. Dean liked the idea and thought he should probably let Cas in on what he was planning seeing as he played a big part in it.

"Hey Cas, I have an idea," Dean said.

Cas turned to look at Dean with one eyebrow raised. "And what might this plan be?"

Dean told Cas his idea and noticed that Cas wasn't happy at all with it.

"How do you plan on distracting that thing! It will kill you Dean! I don't want to lose you and I know Sam doesn't either," Cas pleaded.

Dean turned and looked Cas in the eyes and saw how hard this was on him.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Cas," Dean quipped sarcastically. "But if it will make you feel better, I won't attack it directly. I'll just keep it busy and away from the building so you can get in and get Sam out. I will wait until you show up, ok? I promise I won't die or do anything until you show up."

Dean cast his eyes downward after looking at Cas for so long. His eyes were so damn beautiful and he couldn't help but get lost in them. He also couldn't stand seeing the sadness and worry in them. Dean just wished he could stare into those eyes forever. He longed to be back in bed with Cas and have Sammy just up the road researching something that would only interest him, and that everything was ok. He just wanted to be happy, but the supernatural never waits and in their line of work, they seemed to make an awful lot of enemies who most definitely wanted them dead. They are the Winchesters and the Winchesters can never escape the life of a hunter. It's in their blood. It's what they grow up learning and it's what they are taught to do. Dean shook his head and tried to block out all the _'_ _'_ What if's' that were swirling around in his head.

"Ok, let's get moving," Dean said.

Dean and Cas then set off to work, going around the room, packing the supplies that weren't already packed by Dean earlier, and prepared for the oncoming attack. ' _This is going to be a long night_ ,' Dean thought.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...til next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Yay! Shit's about to go down. That's all I'm saying. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I loved reading them. I've got to get better at replying back to them as well. Sorry. I've made it my mission to reply to every one, even if it's just to thank you.**

Dean was outside the building behind some junk that was lying around, waiting for the Ekimmu. His instincts were on overdrive, watching everywhere with careful eyes, watching for the slightest hint of danger. He was getting tired of waiting for his target to leave the building. He and Cas had seen the Ekimmu enter the building about a half hour ago and it had yet to leave the building. He just wanted to yell and scream at it to get it's ass outside, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stick to the plan. If he made one wrong move, then the whole plan could fail and Sammy would be in even more danger or could end up dead. It didn't help him to calm down when he kept hearing Sam' screams from inside the building. He could only imagine what that bastard was doing to his baby brother in there. He only knew one thing and that was was that that son of a bitch was going to pay. He was going to make it's death as slow as possible. Make it suffer for what it was doing to Sam, but he knew he couldn't just barge in there guns-a-blazin'. It would be suicide and that would only end up getting everybody killed. Dean knew he couldn't take any chances with this thing, but Sam' screams were getting worse each time they were heard.

He almost couldn't take it anymore and was ready to barge in, screw the consequences.

'I _can't. Ignore it, ignore it_ ,' Dean thought, while trying to calm himself down.

The screaming had finally stopped. Apparently Mr. Monster was done with today's torture session.

At first Dean was worried that Sam was dead and this made Dean all the more determined to get his little brother away from here. He didn't have time to worry about that because at the moment, the plan was staring to come into play. He saw the Ekimmu calmly walk out of the building. Dean was shocked by it size. It was over 6 feet tall and was absolutely ripped. It looked much worse than the lore described it and Dean felt himself involuntarily shiver. Dean was almost glad Cas was going to provide backup because for once, he felt that this was a battle he couldn't win on his own. He watched it walk closer to where he was hiding and then stop. It looked like it was listening to something and it started to turn around and head back towards the building.

Dean knew Cas was going to be in there, helping get Sammy out, so in a moment of panic, he got up and yelled, "Hey ugly! Where do you think your going! The fights over here!"

The beast turned and locked eyes with Dean. A small smile spread across it's face, sending shivers up Dean's spine. Dean blinked and the next thing he knew, the Ekimmu was almost directly in front of him.

"Dean Winchester," it hissed. "I knew you'd come to save your brother. I was starting to get impatient and your brother decided to stay tight lipped. He wouldn't say a word to me, nor would he help me find you, although he did use a few choice words, that would make a mother cry. I almost feel bad for the stuff I put him through, but it was just too much fun breaking him!"

Dean realized that Cas was right. This thing was definitely not something he could take on by himself. He just needed to distract it enough to give Cas the time to get Sammy out of the building and to somewhere safe. He only hoped he could last long enough for the plan to come together. Dean was knocked back into reality by the Ekimmu' sneering.

"I wish you could have been there Dean...to hear your poor brothers screams. It was like music to my ears! To watch the blood running down his body, creating pools of blood on the floor. It was euphonious! Your brother here, was a tough one to break, but I guess in the end, he just wasn't tough enough," it purred.

"What did you just say?" Dean seethed.

The Ekimmu looked at him with an evil grin sketched across his face.

"About what?" it mocked. "About the blood? Or was it the screaming part? Or maybe it was about your brother not being tough enough!" it roared, laughing obnoxiously.

"What did you do to my brother!" Dean screamed, anger clouding his judgement.

All Dean saw was red in his vision and a very deep desire to rip this monster limb from limb, relishing in its screams as he tore it apart.

"Oh, just that your brother wasn't looking very good when I left him after my little _visit_. He was...," the Ekimmu trailed off as Dean cocked his gun, took aim and shot the monster in the face.

Dean watched as the _thing_ fell to the ground with a scream. He couldn't believe it. The big tough Ekimmu went down with one shot? It felt too good to be true.

That's when Dean noticed Cas appear next to him. Cas looked relieved to see Dean alive and then his focus landed on the beast. He looked at Dean and then back at the Ekimmu.

"Is it dead?" he asked.

"I don't know," Dean said. "But we should really get out of here. How's Sammy?"

Cas could hear the tremor in Dean' voice as he asked about his brother and could tell that something had happened between him and the Ekimmu because Dean looked like he had just been told that someone he cared about was dead. With dread tearing him up, he realized that the Ekimmu might have done just that and told Dean that Sam was dead. Cas wanted to tell Dean that Sam was fine and well, but he knew he couldn't lie to him. He could at least tell him he wasn't dead at least.

"Dean," Cas said softly. "Sam isn't well. I did what I could, but...,"

That was all Cas managed to get out before Dean looked at Cas with a face full of remorse. A tear trickled down Deans face as he looked at Cas and choked out, "Is he...Is he dead?"

"No. He is alive."

Dean then grabbed Cas' arms and said, "Take me to him."

"I don't think..."

"Now!" Dean growled.

Cas let out a sigh and gave up trying to prevent Dean from seeing the state Sam was in. He grabbed Dean and silently teleported Dean to where Sam was. Cas knew Dean wasn't going to like what he saw.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...til next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to post another chapter because it was a short one and I thought, _"what the heck"._**

"Sam? Sammy? Wake up Sam! Get up!" Dean yelled as he knelt beside the bed Sam was lying on. He kept shaking Sam, begging him to wake up. It was breaking Cas' heart, watching the man he loved act like this, so he silently left the room so Dean could have some alone time with his brother.

When Dean had arrived, he hadn't expected Sam to be in such bad shape. He thought Cas was over-exaggerating the situation, but realized Cas had been sugar-coating it instead. Sam was lying on the bed unconscious. At first Dean had thought he was dead, by how deathly pale he looked. When he reached a shaky hand to feel his his pulse, he was relieved that the _thump thumping_ of his heartbeat was still there, albeit it was very uneven and weak. He noticed Sam had a lot of bruises and cuts coating his body. He was dirty and covered in blood. One of his eyes had been swollen shut, as well as several broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm. He had some deeper cuts on his stomach. Dean could only imagine what Sam had looked like before Cas had gotten to him. Cas had brought Dean some bandages to help wrap Sam up and refused to let him help. As Dean kept wrapping bandages around Sam, they were soaking through just as fast. He knew that if he didn't get some of the more deeper cuts stitched, then Sam was going to bleed to death. As Dean looked up to ask Cas for supplies, he noticed at some point he had slipped out of the room.

"Cas! Cas, I need you!" Dean yelled.

Cas came running into the room in a panic, thinking something had gone wrong.

"Dean, what's wrong? Is Sam ok?"

"Well Sam' not dead if that's what you were asking. I need you to get me some alcohol, a needle and thread as well as some boiled water and more bandages,"

Seeing Cas standing there more than Dean deemed reasonable, (when in reality it was a couple seconds), he yelled, "Now!"

Cas flinched at Deans tone of voice. He could tell that Dean was sacred and angry, but also in a hurry. Cas finally saw why Dean was so panicked. Sam was bleeding out and fast! The cloth Dean had wrapped around him was already soaked through.

Cas fled the room to grab the supplies Dean had asked for and returned in a flash.

"Here you go. This is everything you asked for. Do you need any help?" Cas asked as he set everything beside Dean.

"No, I'm good. I'll come out once I'm finished ok. Go to bed. I'll be there soon," Dean said in a soft tone that had a hidden apology in it for snapping at Cas.

Cas' heart melted as Dean spoke to him apologizing softly. He couldn't wait for Dean to be back in bed with him.

Dean watched Cas smile as he left the room and couldn't help but break out a smile of his own.

Just seeing Cas smile, gave Dean hope that everything would be alright.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...til next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter. Yay! Kind of dull though. It does kind of give more hint to Sam' condition though. Read on! And review if you like. I was surprised at the amount of followers and favs! Thanks guys! XD**

Cas woke up with a start. An alarm was blaring and he didn't know what to do to get it to stop. He slammed his hand on the clock and smashed it to pieces. Cas smiled slightly knowing that the annoying noise coming from the black box had stopped. He was enjoying the silence when he suddenly felt like something was wrong. He looked over his shoulder to find that Dean wasn't there next to him. In fact, it looked to him that Dean hadn't even come to bed at all last night. His curiosity was sparked and he got up from bed, threw on some clothes and left his room only to stop at the room Sam was resting in. When he looked in, he saw Dean sitting in a chair with his head resting in his arms on the side of the bed Sam was sleeping in. As Cas stepped in, he got a better look at Deans face and noticed it looked a little red with dried tear tracks streaked down his face. His eyes were also a little puffy as well. Worried that Dean was sick, Cas decided to get a closer look at him only to realize that Dean wasn't sick, he had been crying. He had seen humans cry before, but he had never seen Dean cry. Cas had seen Dean show a wide range of emotions, but he had never seen Dean cry before, so the sight before him, just broke his heart even more. He wished he could do something to help ease Dean's pain, but he was practically useless in this situation. Cas had healed people before, but the Ekimmu had done something to Sam, that even an angel of the lord could not heal. Never in his life, had Cas come across such injuries that he couldn't heal and it frustrated him that he couldn't do anything about it. Cas just couldn't figure out what it was the Ekimmu had done to make Sam' injuries unhealable by supernatural help.

Cas walked across the room, careful not to disturb Dean, and checked Sam' pulse. I was stronger than it was yesterday, so that was a good sign. He felt Sam' forehead next and noticed that it was a little too hot and very sweaty. Cas realized that Sam was running a fever, but not a very bad one. Cas quickly left the room and grabbed a cloth as well as a bucket of water. He reentered the room and sat by Sam' side, being mindful of the sleeping Dean and dipped the cloth in the water. With gentle hands, Cas took the cloth and dabbed Sam' forehead before laying the cloth across it. As he turned to leave, he heard a moan. Cas turned his head and saw Sam' face scrunch up as he let out another moan.

"Sam? Sam, are you awake now?" Cas enquired.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, but slammed them shut as quickly as he opened them.

"C..Cas?" Sam rasped.

"Yes Sam. It is Castiel. Are you alright?"

Sam let out a little laugh, which caused him to cough slightly. "Do I look alright? I don't think there's a place on my body that doesn't hurt. I feel like I'm burning from the inside out. I need water. Can you get me some water?" Sam whispered.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Cas was very worried about Sam as he left the room to get him some water. He could tell Sam was in a lot of pain and to say it out loud, meant it was very painful indeed. He was surprised Sam wasn't screaming his lungs off from the amount of pain it seemed he was in. Sam could also barely talk. When he did, it came out, barely a whisper and caused Cas to have to lean in to hear him.

When Cas returned, he went over and helped Sam sit up. Sam tried to hold onto the water, but his hands were shaking so much he almost dropped it a few times. After the third attempt, Cas knew he would need to help Sam, so he took the cup from him and held it to his lips. Sam drunk greedily from the cup, as an elephant would from a water hole, but realized that Sam seemed to have trouble swallowing the water. Cas reached his hand over and gently stroked Sam' throat to help coax the water to go down and ordered Sam to take small sips from now on. Sam started to protest at first, but realized it was hopeless to fight Cas.

After Sam had finished the cup he said, "Thanks Cas. I really needed that."

"Your welcome Sam. Is there anything else you need?"

Before Sam could answer his eyes fluttered closed and he fell back into unconsciousness.

Cas was still standing there with the glass in his hand watching Sam sleep when Dean started to stir. Cas looked down, just as Dean was starting to open his eyes.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...til next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't published in a while. I apologize. I've been so busy with work and college and I haven't had time to update and write. I'm hoping to get faster chapters out, but I'm not sure. I'll try though.**

 **Btw, there is some smuttiness in here. Hehe! :p It's not super detailed, but it's there. Just a warning.**

It had been a whole week and Cas hadn't returned yet. Dean was starting to get worried. He was up for giving Cas space after he flipped out on him, but a week seemed a bit much. Instead he decided to focus on Sam for now until Cas decided to return.

Sam had slowly been getting better. He was constantly in and out of consciousness, but the good thing was that all his wounds were almost fully healed. Dean would only get a few minutes of little conversations with Sam while he was awake, but he would all too soon fall back into a deep sleep. Dean predicted in a couple of weeks, he should be up and about again.

Deans thoughts kept drifting back to Cas at every moment. Sam had asked Dean where Cas was and Dean had told him that they had had a fight and Cas left. Sam told Dean, he should pray for Cas to come back. Sam knew Dean could get him to come back because if Cas answered anyone's prayers, it would be Deans. Sam didn't want Dean to be alone.

Dean would always shrug it off when Sammy mentioned praying to Cas, but now he was thinking enough was enough. Dean was going to bring Cas back. Dean walked out of the room Sam was in and went to his room. He sat on the end of the bed and started to pray, "Dear Castiel. It's Dean. I want you to come back. I'm sorry about before...I just...I just need you to come back here. Alright! Get your sorry ass back here!"

Dean waited a few seconds and was just starting to give up hope that Cas wouldn't come, when he heard someone speak from behind him.

"Dean. I heard you call and I did as you asked."

Dean turned around to find Cas standing next to the bed behind him, staring at Dean, waiting for a response. He looked nervous and awkward. Dean giggled a little at that.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked.

Dean hadn't realized that he had giggled out loud.

"Oh..umm...," was all he could manage in response.

He turned his head away and when he looked back, Cas was still standing there with a puzzled look on his face. There was only one thing Dean wanted to do in that moment. Dean stood up and walked over to Cas. Cas was still puzzled, but didn't dare move, choosing to let Dean do what he wanted. Dean was now in front of him. The two of them stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, their deep breathing the only noise in the room, when Dean suddenly leaned in and kissed Cas with so much passion, Cas was taken aback. Cas soon returned it with as much vehemence. Soon, their tongues were intertwined and Dean was letting his walls down for Cas to see. Cas could taste Dean' fear for Sam, his worries, his anger, pleasure and happiness. They both threw all their feelings the kiss, letting each other know how much they cared for one another. It was so heavy and intense that the next thing they knew, their clothes were off and they were falling onto the bed. Moans escaped their lips as they revelled in the pleasure of being together. They let all of their stress and worries melt away, leaving only the feel of each others breathe and the touch of each others hands, running along their skin, be the only thing they knew. It was like the world didn't exist anymore and it was only the two of them, alone in this bed, bathing in each others embrace.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Sam had just woken up again. At first, he was wondering what happened to Dean, but then he heard the moaning and groaning from the other room. He could hear them calling each others name or yelling out to go faster or harder, meanwhile the creaking of their bed was getting quicker and louder. A smile crept onto Sam' face. He was just happy that his brother had finally made up with Cas. Dean needed this. He needed a break from the job and to just let loose with Castiel. Sam closed his eyes and tried to drown out their love making, a smile painted on his face a he finally drifted off.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...til next time**


End file.
